


What Harry Couldn't See...

by amandioka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandioka/pseuds/amandioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this while listening "Kiss the Girl" from Disney's Little Mermaid soundtrack. </p><p>The idea came into my head of illustrating the scene of Harry finally realizing he has more than friendship feelings for Hermione... he suddenly feels like kissing her while watching her study. Heh :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Harry Couldn't See...

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=290v28y)


End file.
